


I Do

by gaialux



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Post Series, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of feelings being pushed forward and backward, the big day arrives. Friendship turns into love, and someone will walk down the aisle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-series.
> 
> Criminal Minds does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

It had taken her a long time to commit to something this major. A commitment above all else, with no turning back without a reason, and no running away when things got tough. She had rejected it before and came close to regrets because of it. This time, though, she knew it was going to be different.

Keeping it small had been surprisingly easy. Both kept tight friendship groups, and these were the only people they could imagine being there on a day that was supposed to be one of the biggest events of a person's life. She wasn't so sure she agreed with the statement, but a line of truth seemed to shine through. She peeked through the curtain of her bridal suite and could just make out the guests making their way to their seats. Two rows of five chairs each were set up. Yup, small.

"You ready?" She turned and squeezed the hand in hers, looking up at her maid of honour. Each had chosen one person to be by their side as the future was set. Music started.

The blonde gave her hand one last squeeze and then released it, pushing back the curtain and walking forth. She hid behind the wall, wanting to keep it all a secret before stepping out. The dress was unique – custom made, colourful and oh-so-not typical to the majority of other brides who took the same step as she. Yet it was so her, and the white dress and veil would have made her husband-to-be questioning who he had indeed fallen in love with. She didn't want that, she never wanted to hide who she was again. The tune changed and this was her cue. Taking a breath and clenching her bouquet tighter, she pushed back the curtain and stepped onto the aisle.

She looked over to the guests, a scan telling here that everybody in the room was just as happy as she was on this day. It cemented how content she was in having chosen a tiny amount of wedding guests. The one person she found herself focusing on was the man she had first confessed her love to, the one she had given the rejection to. They had ceased speaking after that, but a phone call and invitation eventually made him decide to return and spend this day with her. She was forever grateful. She shot a smile directly at him and he returned one in truth. Her eyes then flickered to the man standing at the end of that aisle, and her eyes didn't move again.

The aisle reached a halt and she was standing there, across from him, eyes pulling in the man she would now vow to spend the rest of her life with. All those fears, all those doubts, all those 'what if's' now became a distant memory in her mind. She took his hand as the celebrant directed, and the rest of the world melted away.

The vows they gave appeared traditional, until someone listened to the little changes. Their own little inside jokes. A few people gave chuckles at different points, but this sound was muffled in her ears; all she heard was the words coming from her lover's mouth.

"I do."

She heard it strong, sure, deep and her heart reached.

"I do," she responded, her voice airy and breathy.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride."

He leant down and she was pulled into the arms of her newly announced husband, their lips meeting and her arms wrapping around his neck. The claps of the guests still don't not reach her ears as anything more than a far-away congratulation for what she had just achieved. An achievement of finally letting a friendship become more, though it didn't feel like she had achieved anything, instead she had just allowed an organic love to form.

When they broke away and she was again standing on her own two feet, her eyes did not leave his. They were now married. A surreal feeling. She would not be spending her life as Penelope Morgan, but she would be spending her life as Penelope Garcia – wife to Derek Morgan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too familiar with the legalities surrounding relationships in one's own team in the FBI, but I know Hollywood often shows us that it's frowned upon. For this reason, you can imagine the story happening when Morgan has retired (which I imagine happening in the near-ish future, a result of an injury or the decision of his supervisor).


End file.
